Baby, It's The Way You Made Me
by Sakura Maxwell
Summary: Tomoyo is being hunted down by a boy she doesn't even know! Or does she know him.. At the age of 19 and not seeing Eriol for 7 years, of course she wouldn't recognize him as her stalker. But to what extremes will Eriol go to get the one he wants, and will
1. Shopping doesn't involve mysterious boys...

Baby, It's The Way You Made Me  
Chapter One  
By Sakura Maxwell  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura called out to her best friend.   
  
Tomoyo turned around and smiled apon seeing Sakura. "Konnichi wa, Sakura!" she greeted as Sakura came running up to her. "Tomoyo, I was wondering if.. If I could go to your house for tonight.. I mean, I want to sleepover.." Sakura felt embarrassed about asking Tomoyo. She felt ashamed.   
  
Tomoyo could see Sakura's expression of guilt and smiled even more. "Sakura, you can come over *any* time, so don't feel guilty. You're no burden to me or my mother! You don't have to ask me," the dark purple haired teen said happily. "Let's walk together, okay?" Sakura's face lightened up. "Hai!" she exclaimed cheerfully. The two started walking down the sidewalk towards Tomoyo's mansion, unaware of the two lavender eyes watching them. Or rather, watching Tomoyo.  
  
"I have to say I'm quite jealous of that little girl, Sakura," Eriol said, amused as he watched the two girls walk down the sidewalk through his mirror. "I wonder.. They haven't sensed me yet. So they don't know I'm back in Japan again. How lovely."  
  
"Are you going to attack yet?" a male voice asked.   
  
Eriol glanced from where the voice was coming from and smiled his dangerous smile. "Not yet, Spinel Sun. Not yet, not at all. I'll have to watch them to make sure when the perfect time is to get what I want."  
  
"Watch *them*? More like watch *her*.." a female voice said mockingly.  
  
"RubyMoon, how did you *ever* know.." Eriol asked musedly. "Of course I'm watching *her*.. Sakura is not who I'm interested in.."  
  
-  
  
Tomoyo stopped suddenly. "Oh my, I forgot to get somethings," she said aloud. Sakura stopped and turned to look at her. "Forgot to get somethings?" she echoed. "For what?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at her best friend and smiled. "I was planning to make a cake tonight, and I forgot to get strawberries, whip cream, chocolate, and chocolate sprinkles," she told Sakura. Sakura blinked. "Why don't you go on ahead while I go buy the items, then I'll come home."  
  
Sakura blinked again. "Iie!" she protested, "I'll help you! That's a lot of things to carry just for one person, Tomoyo! And it's really late! It's almost nine!" Tomoyo smiled by Sakura's concern. "Daijoubu," she said happily, "I can carry them. Besides, I need a walk. Don't worry, if I get tired, I'll call the bodyguards. See?" She held up her purple cell phone. "And I promise to call you. Alright?"  
  
Sakura frowned a little, hesitated, then nodded. "Okay.." she said rather reluctantly. "I'll get everything in the kitchen ready then! Ja ne!" She  
waved and ran towards the mansion. Tomoyo waved back, "Ja ne," and started walking in the direction of the store.  
  
-  
  
Eriol raised a brow. "She's by herself?" he asked in a whisper. "Doesn't she know that walking by herself at this time of night is dangerous?"  
  
"I'm sure you care," RubyMoon's sarcastic voice said from the shadows.   
  
"Why, of course I do," Eriol said, smiling his dangerous smile. "Only I am allowed to touch her, no one else can. I am the only on who can harm her. Anyone else will die."  
  
"Who gave you that authority?"  
  
Eriol smirked. "I did," his voice, misty. "I think I'll get a closer view of this lavender haired beauty."  
  
"You don't want to be seen?"  
  
"Of course not. Not until the time is ripe."  
  
"Then I will grasp my prey."  
  
-  
  
Tomoyo hummed softly to herself as she arrived closer and closer to her destination. She was almost there when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, eyes darting back and forth.  
  
'I thought I felt someone nearby..' she whispered in her mind. 'Demo.. Demo, how could I have felt someone nearby? I don't have any magical heritage..'   
  
She turned around again, surveying the area. Yet, from what she could see, there wasn't anyone by. The streets were empty, and everything was pretty much quiet. Tomoyo shrugged. "It was probably my imagination," she told herself, smiling, and walked into the store.  
  
Eriol smiled maliciously.  
  
"I am no imagination.. As you will soon find out."  
  
-  
  
Sakura walked into the kitchen and bumped into someone. She stumbled back, then looked up. "Hooooeeeeee!" she exclaimed. She had bumped into Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother. "Gomen nasai!"  
  
Sonomi blinked, then smiled really wide. "Sakura!" she said happily, hugging Sakura. "How are you?" Sakura grinned and answered, "I'm fine. Why are you in the kitchen?"  
  
"I was just putting a cake I bought on my way from work into the refrigerator. Why are you here? And where is Tomoyo?" she asked.   
  
Sakura scratched her head and replied, "Well, Tomoyo said she wanted to make a cake tonight and I was going to set up everything for her. She went to go buy some items she forgot to get but I think she should've been done by now.."   
  
Sonomi frowned. "She didn't call?" Sakura shook her head. "She said she would if she needed help." Sonomi's frown deepened. "I think I'll call her cell number.."  
  
-  
  
Tomoyo stumbled a little and winced. "I didn't know that I was going to buy some sweet things for Sakura," she said to herself, smiling, "therefore I didn't know these bags would be so heavy. Yare, yare."  
  
She gripped the plastic and started walking. "I'm sure Sakura has everything ready. I hope I am not worrying her by being a little late. But that's okay because I can call her if I need any help." Tomoyo smiled. "Sakura is such a good friend."  
  
Eriol frowned at her words. "Does she love Sakura that much..? That might be a problem.." he murmured to himself quietly. He stepped from the tree he was concealing himself with and looked at Tomoyo from behind. He narrowed his eyes and caught up with her silently so she didn't hear.  
  
He grabbed her wrist firmly, causing Tomoyo to gasp out in surprisement. Her eyes widened. "Dare.." she whispered, turning around slowly. "Dare..?" Her eyes went wide. "Sonna.." she mumbled, dropping the bags and staring at the Eriol's face.  
  
The darkness hid Eriol's eyes behind his glasses, but it didn't hide the small, mysterious, dangerous smile. His lips moved.  
  
"Tomoyo.."  
  
-  
  
Author Notes: Well, was that a pretty good first chapter?? Probably not.. OH WELL!! I actually got inspired to write this when I was on Piggy Ho Ho's site "Sakura & Syaoran Fan Station". I was looking at the picture of the week and saw Eriol holding thread or strings and they surrounded Tomoyo. And Eriol looked dangerous..o.O;; Well, I have to thank Piggy Ho Ho that she drew that picture.. Might not have come up with this idea.. O.o;; And then my friend and I were in her mom's car and all the time I get a ride from them, they ALWAYS OR MOSTLY ALWAYS HAVE BACK STREET BOY SONGS PLAYING! AND GOD KNOWS I HATE THEM! But I was mindlessly listening and looking out the window, and then I heard that song called "It's Gotta Be You" that the BSB sing. I was like, PLAY IT AGAIN! `Cause I needed to hear the lyrics `cause I only heard some; I wasn't really paying attention. And that song is perfect for this fic. Weird, eh? Oh well. That hurt my pride. Even if people don't like it, I don't CARE! I'm gonna keep it up till I finish it. Hell knows when that'll happen. I haven't finished any of my series yet. XD!  
  
9.13.01 


	2. This is *very* confusing...

Baby, It's The Way You Made Me  
Chapter Two  
By Sakura Maxwell  
  
Tomoyo stared at Eriol's face. She couldn¹t make out his eyes due to the darkness surrounding them. But somehow, she felt as if she knew him. "Who.. Who are you?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Eriol smiled, but did not answer.  
  
Tomoyo started to become frantic. "Is.. Is there something you want?" she asked timidly. Eriol nodded slightly. "The-Then what do yo-you want?"  
  
Eriol's lips moved.  
  
To  
  
Mo  
  
Yo  
  
Tomoyo backed away, forgetting how Eriol's hand was gripping her wrist ever so tightly, but he yanked her back and into his chest. With his free hand, he placed it on Tomoyo's head and held her.  
  
Tomoyo couldn¹t believe it. A stranger was..was..was hugging her?! 'This isn't right..' she mumbled in her mind and with all her might, she pushed Eriol away and stumbled back. Her breathing was rapid; she was scared.  
  
Eriol started moving forward when Tomoyo's cell started ringing. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "Ha-Hai?" she answered.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura's voice exclaimed on the other end.   
  
"Sa-Sakura?" Tomoyo's eyes darted at Eriol, and then at the cell. "I-Is something wr-wrong?"   
  
"No," Sakura said. "But we were wondering why you were taking so long."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Your mom is here too. Hey, want to talk to her?"   
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. The last thing she needed was her mom to find out and protect her like she was a ten year old. "No thank you," she said hastily. "Um, is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura's voice sounded worried as she said, "Tomoyo, is something the matter? You don't sound very well.. Why don't I let one of the bodyguards go to pick you up?"  
  
"Iie!"   
  
"Naze?" Sakura sounded frightful now. "Tomoyo, what's wrong?!"  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip. 'I can't tell Sakura... She'd only worry about me.. And I don't want to worry her. But then, she's going to find out pretty soon.. I just don't know what to do right now.. Um..' She turned to look at Eriol and found him smiling amusedly.  
  
She glared at him. He rose his eyebrows in fake innocence.   
  
"Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura from the other end. "I know something's wrong, Tomoyo! Tell me! Please! We're friends! I can help you! Tomoyo, are you in danger--"  
  
Click  
  
Tomoyo stuffed the cell back in her pocket. 'I can't take that right now... Gomen nasai, Sakura.'  
  
"That wasn't very polite," Eriol said with amusement.  
  
Tomoyo blinked. 'His voice sounds familiar.. But older..' She glared at him again. "It's not very polite to grab people's wrist and hug them either!² she shot back angrily. "And *why* did you grab my wrist anyway?! I don't even know you!" She was so angry that her anger was giving her courage. "I don't even know you!" she repeated.  
  
Eriol's brows rose again. "You don't?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo blinked. Her anger vanished and was replaced with confusion. Of course she didn't know this boy. She couldn't have known him! This was the first time she had seen him. But then there was that feeling of familiarness she felt around him. Oh yes, she was thoroughly confused.  
  
"You don't remember me, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked calmly, eyes amused.   
  
'Remember?' Tomoyo thought. 'How can I remember someone I don't know?!" she asked fiercely. "You're not making any sense! Now tell me. Who are *you*?! And what do you want with me--"  
  
Her sentence was cut short when she heard the familiar voices of her bodyguards. She turned her head, trying to find out where the voices were coming from.  
  
Eriol's lips curved upwards. "You'll know who I am when you need to, Daidouji Tomoyo," he whispered mischieviously.  
  
Tomoyo turned back to him, but gasped. Eriol as gone.  
  
"Ms.Daidouji!" one of the bodyguards exclaimed from behind.   
  
Tomoyo blinked as three bodyguards came up in front of her. "Ms.Daidouji, are you alright?" one asked. Tomoyo nodded wordlessly. "Okay, your mother told us to go and look for you, then bring you back." Tomoyo nodded again and let herself be escorted into a black limo parked next to the sidewalk.  
  
-  
Author Notes: HA! THAT TOOK FOREVER!!! X_X;;!!!!!! Oh well. Short, eh? lol Anywayz, WHAT IS ERIOL TRYING TO DO WITH TOMOYO? WHAT KIND OF GAME IS HE PLAYING WITH HER?? IS YAMAZAKI BLIND?? AND DOES RIKA AND SENSEI EVER GET MARRIED?! ANSWERS TO THESE AND OTHER WEIRD QUESTIONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! I think. o.o;;  
  
10.29.01 


End file.
